


Curves

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [27]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant! Reader, daddy! Jim would be so precious, kiss Prompt ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A kiss prompt ficlet from Tumblr where reader announces her pregnancy and Jim reacts positively.





	Curves

Kiss Prompt #1 "Breaking the kiss to talk to each other, but staying so close you're murmuring into each other's mouths."

Jim Kirk's reaction to being told he was going to be a father was ecstatic, to say the least. You'd expected him to be more freaked out and had approached the topic very carefully, but as soon as you said the word's "We're having a baby", his whole face lit up and he'd kissed you soundly. Even after you'd come up for air, grinning at each other with giddy happiness, he just leaned his forehead against yours and whispered against your lips. 

"In case you couldn't tell, I'm really excited. When are you due?"

You giggled before answering, not moving an inch either. "

"Bones says next March."

"Fantastic," Jim replied, caressing your back tenderly. "And you're feeling okay?"

"Just a little nausea in the morning," you told him. "Believe me, you'll know if it gets worse." 

He planted another kiss on your lips, then moved his gaze to your stomach, one hand coming to rest where he figured the baby was growing. You smiled and guided it a touch lower. 

"Yep, down there's a teeny little Kirkling growing," you said proudly. "Bones was playfully griping about you reproducing, said he didn't know how he could handle two Kirks making trouble." 

Jim snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. Did you remind him that he or she is 50% you and therefore the Kirk genes will be tempered with your class and common sense?" 

"More or less," you smiled. "He really does seem pleased for us, despite the griping." 

"That's Bones for you." Jim nodded. 

"I can't believe I get to be a dad," he added softly. "Never thought I'd live long enough. Really not sure I now how to do it."

You leaned into him again and wrapped your arms around him.

"And I don't know how to be a mom, but we'll learn together," you told him. "Prepare to have your world turned upside down." 

"Hmm, as long as you're in it, I'm more than okay with that, babe."  
And He kissed you yet again.


End file.
